Silverlight
by Lim.ted
Summary: La vie et les déboires d'un groupe de jeunes new-yorkais vivant dans le quartier huppé de Manhattan.
1. Silverlight

**Silverlight

* * *

  
**

Il était seulement 19h30 lorsque je me préparais à rejoindre Sora chez un de ses amis, un type dont le nom m'avait encore échappé, qui organisait une fête à l'occasion de son arrivée en ville. L'événement promettait d'être le lieu de rendez-vous le plus branché de la fin de l'été. Ce type était originaire de Washington, d'après ce que j'avais entendu, et appartenait à une riche famille qui possédait plusieurs villas du côté des Hamptons.  
19h40 : Je prenais mon paquet de clopes posé sur mon bureau, vérifiais si les clés de l'appartement était toujours dans la poche de ma veste, et claquais la porte derrière moi.  
Aucun message de Sora sur mon portable.  
J'avais pourtant une bonne demi-heure de retard. "19h au coin de la 74e devant Lexi's Bar" m'avait-il dit. Après tout, il est devant un café, il aurait de quoi boire pour patienter.

Dehors la chaleur régnait toujours, et la lumière du soleil traçait de grandes ombres sur les rues encore bondées. Je fis un bref signe de la main à un taxi et lui demande de rejoindre la 74e en passant par Marymount College. Je regardais les boutiques défiler devant mes yeux à travers les vitres du taxi. "J'ai hâte de voir la tête que Sora va faire en me voyant arriver, il va être furieux". Je jetai un coup d'oeil rapide à mon téléphone, puis le reposait dans la poche intérieure de ma veste. La radio diffusait une chanson du groupe Garbage mais le titre m'échappait totalement. Je demandais au chauffeur d'augmenter le volume et baissai la vitre de ma portière et allumai une clope. Le chauffeur broncha quelque peu.  
Le grand bâtiment de Marymount apparut enfin.

« Arrêtez-vous ici et attendez-moi sur le côté. »

Le visage du chauffeur se fit encore plus contrarié, mais il ne protesta pas davantage lorsque je lui tendis un billet de 100$.  
A peine descendu de la voiture, Naminé sauta à mon cou.

« Je suis si heureuse de te voir !  
J'écrasai mon mégot sur le sol.  
- Ouai, moi aussi, désolé je suis un peu en retard...  
- Oh, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. En fait, tu tombe juste au bon moment, je viens juste de sortir de mon entretien avec le proviseur ».

Une nouvelle fois, je vérifiais l'état de mon portable et m'aperçus que Sora tentait de me joindre. Je raccrochais et replaçais le téléphone dans la poche de mon jeans.

« Ok. Tu montes ? On doit rejoindre Sora devant Lexi' ».

Je lui ouvris la porte du taxi, et elle s'engouffra à l'intérieur. Un délicat parfum de lilas flotta un instant dans l'air.

« Alors ? Raconte-moi. Ce type de Washington, tu le connais ?  
- Non, mais apparemment sa famille est sacrement friquée.  
Ses grands yeux bleus s'écarquillèrent, et un sourire malicieux se dessina sur son visage.  
- Ah oui ? Allez, qu'est-ce que tu sais sur ce mec ?  
- ...juste que ses parents ont une villa dans les Hamptons et aux alentours.  
Sa main se posa sur mon épaule.  
- Sans rire ? Plusieurs villas aux Hamptons, des appartements ici-même, ce mec a bien fait d'entrer dans notre cercle d'amis.  
- À qui le dis-tu... », confirmais-je en détournant les yeux vers l'extérieur.

Durant le reste du trajet, Naminé ne cessa d'émettre des hypothèses sur les biens que posséderait le nouveau-venu de Washington.  
Pour tout dire, c'est un point dont je me foutais absolument.

Lexi's Bar apparut enfin à notre hauteur alors que Naminé entamait l'énumération des invités qui devraient être présents à la soirée. Je sortis furtivement du taxi pour apercevoir un jeune homme aux cheveux hirsutes, adossé au mur de briques, visiblement énervé de notre retard.  
J'arborais un sourire radieux et écarta les bras afin de l'embrasser.

« Sora !

Il me fusilla du regard, m'évita et adressa un sourire chaleureux à Naminé.

- Naminé, ça me fait plaisir de te revoir.  
- Moi aussi ! Je suis surtout pressée de voir à quoi ressemble notre hôte si mystérieux.  
Sora souriait toujours, sans me prêter la moindre attention.  
- Il n'est pas si mystérieux, tu verras. Ses appartements sont sur Park Avenue.  
- Mon Dieu, je n'en peux plus d'attendre. Il faut absolument que je sache à quoi il ressemble. Dépêchons-nous ! »

Naminé entraîna Sora par le bras, et disparût dans le taxi. Je considérais un instant la façade du Lexi's et me demandais pourquoi je me rendais à cette soirée. Elle finira sans doute bien vite. Je me retournais alors que la tête de Naminé émergea soudain de la voiture :

« Alors, tu viens Riku ? ».


	2. 3:48 AM

**3:48 AM**

**

* * *

  
**

Un serveur transportant un plateau de verres déjà vides passa en trombe devant nous. Nous qui découvrions avec jalousie le luxueux salon dans lequel la soirée tenait lieu. Je remarquais bien du coin de l'oeil que Naminé n'en pouvait plus d'ignorer l'identité de la personne qui vivait ici. Elle se tourna vers Sora :

- Tu n'as pas décroché un mot dans le taxi. Mais qui est ce mec à la fin ?  
Sora, occupé à adresser un signe de la main à un invité, se retourna vers elle.  
- Euh, un ami à moi, je croyais te l'avoir déjà dit, non ?  
Elle fit rouler ses yeux et se dirigea vers la foule au centre de la salle. Je risquais un regard vers Sora. Il avait revêtu un costume assez élégant pour l'occasion, un costume noir classique, et avait négligé le noeud de sa cravate. Il croisa mon regard et s'approcha enfin de moi. Je risquai un sourire.

- Eh ben, tu...

Il me dépassa sans me prêter la moindre attention pour saluer un type aux cheveux longs d'une étrange couleur rosée. J'effaçai rapidement mon sourire bienveillant et me résignais à la tentative de communiquer avec lui. Je dérobai une coupe de champagne à un des nombreux serveurs présents. Il allait sans dire que l'appartement dépassait ce à quoi je m'attendais. Le style lorgnait indéniablement du côté gréco-romain avec de hautes colonnes de marbre et plusieurs amphores en guise de décoration. De nombreux voilages pourpres apportaient à l'endroit une noblesse évidente.

- Ça alors...Riku.  
On me tendit une main. Je levai les yeux vers mon interlocuteur.  
- Saïx...  
Nous échangeâmes une brève poignée de main.  
- Tu a donc daigné sortir de ta tanière ?  
Une légère envie de lui communiquer à quel point ma main avait envie de rencontrer son visage me démangea. Je me contraignais à esquisser un sourire.  
- Oui, je n'allais pas manquer ça, dis-je alors que ma main s'approcha dangereusement de sa joue. Elle dévia pour caresser le décor somptueux de la pièce. Les yeux de Saïx laissèrent transparaître une certaine frayeur durant cet instant. Il exprima un léger toussotement et reprit :  
- C'est vrai que la déco est plutôt sympa.  
Il tapota la colonne de marbre sur laquelle j'avais posé ma main. Ses yeux restèrent figés quelques secondes dans les miens. Je regardai nerveusement autour de moi et aperçus Sora qui discutait toujours avec le type aux cheveux rose. « Quel idiot », pensai-je. Lorsque je me retournai vers Saïx, ses yeux étaient toujours posés sur moi. Il repris la conversation :  
- Et sinon, tu n'as toujours pas...  
- Riku ! Tu es là !  
Sans gêne aucune, Naminé s'interposa entre nous deux. Ses yeux pétillaient encore plus qu'à son arrivée. Je me demandais si la cause était vraiment due à l'excitation ou à l'excès de champagne.  
- Je sais que tu t'amuses comme un fou, mais j'ai enfin découvert qui est le mec qui organise la soirée.  
Ce mystère la rendait hystérique. Cela se voyait à quel point elle était fière de savoir qui avait invité les personnes les plus huppées de Manhattan, et elle ne pouvait plus retenir ce secret une seconde de plus. Je fis mine d'y porter intérêt :  
- Vas-y, je meurs d'envie de le savoir.

À cet instant, le bruit sourd d'un micro retentit dans la salle. Tout le monde se retourna vers le balconnet situé au fond du salon. Un homme d'une quarantaine d'année tenait le micro dans ses mains, apparemment pour s'assurer de son bon fonctionnement puis le tendit à un jeune homme.

- Hum...Bonsoir, mesdames et messieurs.  
Je reconnus cette voix à la seconde-même où elle envahissait la pièce...  
- Je suis plus qu'honoré de votre présence ici ce soir. Et je tiens à vous en remercier.  
Naminé m'adressa un regard pétillant. Son hystérie avait laissé place à une sorte de « Haha, tu n'en reviens pas hein ? ».  
- J'espère que vous passez tous un bon moment, le buffet et le bar sont à votre disposition. Les serveurs sont évidemment à votre service, mais vu le nombre de coupes de champagnes déjà vide, je pense que ça ne vous a pas échappé.  
La salle émit un rire soutenu.  
- Sur ce, que les festivités commencent !

L'ensemble des convives applaudit bruyamment puis reprit ses activités sur un fond de musique pop-rock. Un air de Muse, cela ne faisait pas de doute. Soudain, tout devint assourdissant. Les lèvres de Naminé décrivirent des mots que je n'entendais pas. Saïx avait rejoint un groupe de personnes qui visiblement appréciaient sa compagnie. Les discussions martelaient mes tympans. Je contournais alors le centre du salon et pris le couloir sur ma gauche. J'ouvrais une porte et y découvrit deux personnes enlacées, s'échangeant des baisers fougueux. Elles ne me remarquèrent pas et je poussais violemment la porte des WC. « Putain, mais qu'est-ce qu'il me prend ? » Mon reflet dans le miroir m'indiquait que je n'étais pas au meilleur de ma forme. Mes yeux vitreux ne renvoyaient rien d'autre que la frayeur et l'incompréhension. Je passai un coup d'eau sur mon visage. Ma respiration était saccadée et bruyante. On frappa à la porte.

- Eh mec, tu fous quoi là ?

Je sortais et le repoussai. Le type tomba lourdement sur le lit. Il m'injuria.  
Une silhouette s'avança dans le couloir faiblement éclairé. Le vacarme des dernières minutes avait cesser de bourdonner dans mon cerveau. Elle s'approcha à quelques centimètres de moi et m'embrassa sur la joue. Je reculai d'un pas. Les deux grands yeux bleus du jeune homme se tournèrent vers le sol.

- On dirait que mon arrivée à New York n'a pas l'air de te faire vraiment plaisir...  
Je regardai les gens danser dans le salon. Ils paraissaient tous s'amuser, réellement.  
- Tu n'as pas perdu ton sens aigu de la déduction.  
Sa main vînt effleurer la mienne. Une douce chaleur envahit mon corps. Ses doigts jouaient entre les miens. Je voulais plus que tout arrêter ses actes, mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de le laisser continuer. La distance qui nous séparait se fit plus courte et ma respiration de plus en plus haletante. Ses fines lèvres rose articulèrent délicatement :  
- ...mais pour une fois, je me serais trompé ?  
Elles effleurèrent le bas de mon visage puis ma bouche. Il serra ma main avec plus de conviction.

- Roxas !

Son emprise se brisa soudainement. Il se retourna pour faire face à la voix qui l'avait interpelé.

- Joli discours, complimenta la personne.  
- Je te remercie Hayner, mais c'était juste un discours de présentation, ce n'était pas exceptionnel non plus.  
Il lui adressa un sourire.  
- Venant de toi, ça l'est, dit-il en le frappant amicalement dans le dos. C'est incroyable que tu viennes habiter à New York. Tu vas voir, tu vas te plaire ici.  
Il lui tendit une coupe de champagne.  
- En tout cas, on fera tout pour !  
Il ria, puis s'avança en direction de la salle principale, Roxas à ses côtés.

En rejoignant la salon, je tombais sur Sora et son ami qui ne l'avait pas quitté depuis le début de la soirée. Bien décidé à rompre l'atmosphère pesante qui régnait entre nous depuis l'incident du Lexi's, je m'immisçais dans la conversation en me présentant à son ami.

- Salut, les festivités sont plutôt réussies, je trouve. Je suis Riku, et tu es... ?  
Évidemment, cette intrusion déplut à Sora. Son regard foudroyant en était une fois de plus la preuve. Mon interlocuteur me sourit, bien qu'un peu décontenancé par ma venue soudaine.  
- Marluxia, enchanté.  
Son nom me disait vaguement quelque chose. Je l'avais déjà entendu quelque part, mais où ?  
- Vous voulez boire quelque chose ? Le bar est ouvert.  
- Merci, on le sait déjà mais...  
Marluxia coupa la parole à Sora.  
- Pourquoi pas.

Alors que nous nous dirigions vers le bar situé dans la salle adjacente, Naminé vînt nous rejoindre. Elle m'adressa un regard furieux.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de partir tout d'un coup après le discours de Roxas ?  
Je me frottai la tête, gêné.  
- Je...je me sentais un peu mal. Le champagne sûrement.  
Ma réponse n'avait pas l'air de la convaincre, mais elle continua la conversation :  
- N'empêche Roxas est toujours aussi mignon. Voyons voir : il est beau, riche, il a notre âge,...vous croyez qu'il a une petite amie depuis la dernière fois ?  
Je toussai bruyamment.  
- Ça va ?, s'inquiéta Marluxia.  
- Ouai, ne t'en fais pas. J'ai la gorge sèche et j'ai juste besoin d'un verre.  
- Ok, je reviens. Je vais commander les cocktails.

Naminé l'observa se diriger vers le bar. Elle le désigna.  
- C'est pas Marluxia ?  
Sora aquiesça avec un air ennuyé.  
- Comment vous le connaissez ? On m'a dit qu'il ne cotoyait que les personnes de la XIIIth Academy.  
- Demandes-ça à Sora. Ils ne se sont pas lachés d'une semelle depuis tout à l'heure.  
Ce dernier ne releva pas mon commentaire. Naminé le regardait en attente d'une réponse mais il ne daigna pas répondre. Offusquée, elle tourna les talons.  
- Tu fais chier, Sora.  
Je riais.  
- Ferme-la, Riku.  
Marluxia réapparu avec deux cocktails dans chaque main.  
- Et voilà quatre Tequila ! Si vous voulez bien vous donner la peine...  
Il nous tendit les verres avec élégance.  
Je prenais le mien et en avalai une bonne gorgée.  
- On s'asseoit ? Mes talons commencent à me faire souffrir.  
Elle grimaça en signe de douleur.

Alors que nous traversions la salle où la fête battait son plein, un groupe de personnes s'évertuait à effectuer des mouvements de danse ridicule. Naminé m'adressa un regard complice. Elle s'assit dans un fauteuil, probablement un Pucci de Rossi, ce qui nous contraignait, Sora et moi, à prendre place dans le canapé d'à côté. Il hésita un instant avant de s'asseoir. Naminé posa son verre sur la table basse devant nous et le repoussa.  
- En tout cas la Tequila est infecte ! Je vais aller me plaindre au barman.

Sora se tenait accoudé à l'extrémité du canapé. Il n'avait pas encore touché à son verre. J'entrepris de me rapprocher de lui. Il me scruta du coin de l'oeil.  
- T'as pas assez de place de ton côté ?  
- Oh, allez ! Tu vas pas me faire la tête toute la soirée parce que j'ai eu quelques minutes de retard...  
Il sirota avec amertume son cocktail.  
- Après soixante minutes, on évite d'employer le mot _quelques_._  
_- Oui, bon. Je m'excuse, ok ?  
Mon bras frôla le sien. Il manqua de s'étouffer et renversait son verre sur ses genoux. Il se leva d'un bond en laissant échapper une injure.  
Je m'écartais, implicitement amusé par la situation.  
- Pardon, je suis désolé.  
Furieux, il tentait désespérément de sécher son costume.  
- Suis-moi, je vais te montrer où sont les toilettes.

Il m'observa me diriger vers le centre de la salle, et finit par me suivre, dépité. En passant près du bar, nous croisions Naminé en train d'entretenir avec le barman ce qui ressemblait plus à une conversation qu'à un sermon. Nous empruntions l'escalier vers le second étage. En vérité, je n'avais aucune idée de l'endroit où se situait les toilettes principales. Je jetai un rapide coup d'oeil derrière moi pour m'assurer que Sora était toujours sur mes talons. Il montait rapidement les marches, embarrassé d'avoir l'entre-jambe trempé de Tequila. Arrivés sur le seuil, je percutais quelqu'un de plein fouet. Je rattrapais le jeune homme d'un geste.  
- Oh, pardon. Ça va ?

Je m'aperçus que la personne que je tenais par les épaules n'était autre que Roxas.


	3. Reverse

**Reverse**

**

* * *

  
**

Il prit ma main pour la retirer avec attention de son épaule et un frisson glacé me parcourut l'échine.

- Je pense que je survivrais, dit-il, avec un sourire éternel.  
Il regarda Sora qui était trempé.  
- Si vous cherchez la salle de bain, vous la trouverez sur votre droite au fond du couloir. Je peux te prêter un de mes costumes si tu veux.  
- Merci Roxas, mais ça ira.  
- Je t'en prie Sora, c'est la moindre des choses. Ça me fait tellement plaisir de m'installer ici et de tous vous revoir.  
- On a pas mal de temps à rattraper, c'est vrai.  
Le visage de Sora sembla s'illuminer pour la première fois de la soirée. Roxas me dévisagea un instant. Je me perdis quelques secondes dans son regard.  
- Je vais m'assurer que les invités en bas vont bien. On se voit tout à l'heure.  
- Riku ? Riku ?

Je revenais brusquement à la réalité. Sora m'avait devancé, il avait déjà emprunté le couloir. Bien qu'après tout je n'avais plus besoin de lui montrer le chemin de la salle de bain, je l'accompagnais. On entendait des personnes s'égosiller sur les paroles d'un karaoké installé dans une salle environnante. Le chant ponctué de rires montrait qu'au moins elles ne se prenaient pas au sérieux. À l'entrée de la salle de bain, Sora se retourna vers moi.

- Je crois qu'on y est. Merci de m'avoir montré le chemin.  
- Euh...mais de rien.

Nous savions tous les deux que Roxas y était pour beaucoup, mais cela s'imposa de soi-même, comme une règle de politesse. Néanmoins, je savais que Sora était déjà ennuyé de m'avoir à ses côtés. Je pris la peine de m'excuser sincèrement sur ce qui était arrivé précédemment.

- Tu sais, je suis vraiment désolé pour le retard, et pour le verre.  
Je le regardais intensément et ses yeux bleus me virent enfin.  
- Je sais.

Il semblait gêné, puis poussa la porte dans son dos. En entrant, je manquais de trébucher sur ses pas, ma main tâtonnant l'air à la recherche de quelque chose pour prévenir la chute, ne trouvant autre chose que l'épaule de Sora. Je l'entrainai sur le sol carrelé. Ma main vint se plaquer à côté de son visage. Il laissait échapper petit cri de surprise. Nous nous étions retrouvés face à face, baignés par une douce lueur bleutée. Nos jambes entrecroisées, je sentais que son pantalon était toujours aussi humide qu'auparavant. Il tenta de se relever en appuyant ses mains au sol et son visage vint à la hauteur du mien. Ses cheveux caressèrent mon front et je réprimais un léger tremblement.  
- Riku...  
Son appel était quasiment inaudible, comme un souffle qui parvenait à mes oreilles. Mes yeux parcoururent lentement les traits de son visage. Embarrassé, son regard dévia du mien alors que je me rapprochais de ses lèvres. Je les effleurais, sentant son haleine brûlante contre les miennes. Le moment parut rester en suspens durant de longues secondes. Il finit par se reculer vivement.  
- Riku, on ne devrait pas...  
Il se leva. Je le rattrapais par le bras et sa veste glissa suavement, laissant apparaître sa chemise de soie blanche. J'appuyais ma main gauche sur son épaule et me relevais en même temps que lui. Je le plaquais contre moi de ma main droite, et l'embrassai. Je sentais son coeur battre contre mon torse, une chaleur dévorante brûlant à l'intérieur de moi au fur et à mesure que s'échangeaient nos baisers. Je remontais ma main jusque sur sa nuque puis l'enfouis dans ses cheveux. Il pressait la sienne dans mon dos, m'obligeant à sentir intensément la moindre partie de son corps. Je perçus des pas dans le couloir et claquai la porte du pied. Dos contre elle, je rapprochais Sora de moi. Ses baisers couvrirent mon cou et son souffle balaya mon torse alors que je pressais sa tête contre moi. Il déboutonna ma chemise maladroitement. On toqua à la porte. Une voix interrogea la salle, incapable de répondre à son interrogation. Les lèvres de Sora descendaient inlassablement le long de mon corps et j'entendis la personne s'éloigner, manifestement sur les nerfs. « Et s'il s'agissait de Roxas ? » Non, ça ne devait pas être lui. Je fermais les yeux pour me concentrer sur le moment présent. Mes mains devenaient moites, quelques gouttes de sueurs perlaient au creux de la nuque de Sora. Seuls nos souffles haletant venaient briser le silence de la pièce. Je repensais à la rencontre que j'avais eu avec Roxas et aux mots qu'il avait prononcé : « ...je me serais trompé ? ». Je me contraignais à fermer les yeux avec plus de conviction. « N'y repense pas...pas maintenant ». Mais il m'était impossible d'effacer son image de mon esprit. J'attrapais le visage de Sora entre mes mains et me mettais à l'embrasser passionnément. Je le hissai brusquement sur le lavabo de la salle et entreprenais à déboutonner sa chemise. L'un des boutons me résista et finit par craquer à mon deuxième essai.  
- Riku...  
J'enfouis mon visage dans sa nuque et continuais à l'embrasser.  
- Riku !

Il me repoussa.  
Je relevais la tête. La porte s'ouvrit et un type avec une mèche bleue lui balayant le visage s'approcha des lavabos. Il nous regarda avec dédain puis passa ses mains sous l'eau. Je me retournai, à demi-dévêtu, rattachais ma chemise ainsi que mon pantalon.

- Hum...on y va ?  
- Oui, je crois que la tâche sur mon costume est sèche maintenant.

Le type tourna la tête dans notre direction d'un air lassé.

En traversant le couloir, les gens au karaoké continuaient toujours à chanter, cette fois sur un titre qui me semblait être de The Police. De retour dans la salle, je pris place à côté de Naminé, assise au bar, suivi par Sora.

- Vous revoilà ! Il faut que je vous dise un truc...  
Le ton avec lequel elle parlait laissait penser qu'elle avait bu un bon nombre de verres pendant notre absence.  
- J'ai aperçu Larxene en train de flirter avec Marluxia. Quelle trainée ! Si je l'avais en face de moi...  
Elle porta la main à son front et écarta la mèche devant ses yeux à demi-clos.  
- Vous avez fait quoi jusqu'à maintenant ? Il y a cet abruti de Saïx qui est venu me voir. Ce qu'il peut être collant ce mec. On m'a dit que son père a perdu ses actions à Wall Street. Collant et ruiné. Ce mec a tout pour m'exaspérer.  
Aucun doute, elle était saoule.  
- Tu veux qu'on te ramène ? T'as plutôt l'air mal en point.  
- C'est plutôt toi qui a l'air mal en point. Ta chemise est complètement fripée.  
Elle en retira un fil du bout de ses doigts.  
- …et il te manque un bouton.

Sora baissait les yeux vers l'endroit indiqué par Naminé et ferma rapidement sa veste. Elle ajouta d'un ton qui se voulait déterminé.

- Si j'étais toi, je me ferais rembourser sur le champ et exigerais une compensation auprès de la boutique.  
- Tu en fais un peu trop là..., rétorquais-je en fouillant dans ma poche.  
J'en sortis un paquet de cigarettes à moitié vide.  
- Bon, je vous laisse. Je vais sur le balcon

Dehors l'air était frais, une légère brise glissa sur mon visage. Je sortis mon briquet et m'appuyais contre le rebord du balcon. Les klaxons des voitures en contre-bas retentissaient contre les buildings. On pouvait distinguer quelques cris, de joie ou d'ivresse sans doute, dans le doux vacarme nocturne. À l'intérieur de l'appartement, Sora écoutait avec ennui les interminables monologues de Naminé. Elle devait probablement le conseiller sur des adresses de créateurs pour éviter de se retrouver avec une chemise à laquelle il manquait un bouton. J'avalai une bouffée de fumée et fermais les yeux. Ma tête tournais tranquillement. Appréciant chaque seconde de cet instant hors de la foule, je repensais au peu d'heures de sommeil que j'avais accumulées ces trois dernières nuits. Je repensais à Sora, à Roxas, à ce que j'allais faire, à ce que j'avais fait. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi j'avais agit de cette façon envers Sora. Qu'est-ce qui m'avais pris ? Le soir même où Roxas réapparaissait en ville.  
La porte vitrée coulissa sur le côté. J'ouvris les yeux.

- Saïx. Tu viens prendre l'air toi aussi ?  
Il me lança son sourire perfide et annonça d'une main démonstrative :  
- Comme tu le vois. L'ambiance un peu trop festive commence à me peser.  
J'esquissai un sourire et fis face à la ville. Saïx s'accouda sur le rebord de pierre à mes côtés.  
- Tu le connais, ce Roxas ?  
Je fus surpris par sa question soudaine.  
- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?  
- Tout à l'heure, tu m'as semblé être perturbé quand il a prononcé son discours d'accueil. Je voulais savoir si je m'étais fait des idées, tout simplement.  
Je le fixais, interdit. Son regard perfide en disait bien plus sur le but de sa question.  
- Oui, tu dois te faire des idées, mentis-je.  
Je prenais une bouffée de ma cigarette.  
- Ah.  
Son regard ne changea pas pour autant, je sentais qu'il se doutait de quelque chose. Et ce que je craignait arriva.  
- Pourtant, vous m'aviez l'air de bien vous entendre après ce discours.  
La cigarette s'échappa de mes mains et tomba dans le vide.  
Je repoussais la baie vitrée, et je rejoignais Naminé et Sora, toujours assis au bar.

- Alors, quoi de neuf ?, leur lançais-je.  
Ils levèrent les yeux vers moi.  
- Pas grand chose, si ce n'est que tu as raté un pauvre mec qui tentait de faire le moonwalk et qui a renversé le serveur. À sa place j'aurais évité la piste de danse.

Et elle l'évitait plutôt bien. Elle tenait devant elle un verre de Mojito presque vide.  
Je posais mes yeux sur Sora. Son regard perdu dans le vide lui donnait un air attendrissant avec sa chemise déboutonnée et ses cheveux décoiffés. Je m'asseyais sur le tabouret d'à côté et réprimais l'envie de passer ma main dans ses cheveux. Quelques invités commençaient à quitter la soirée dans des embrassades forcées ou des poignées de mains un peu trop fermes. Je remarquai que Saïx était rentré dans la salle et aperçus une tête blonde qui se tenait derrière lui. Il se saluèrent et Saïx quitta la pièce. Roxas nous remarqua au loin mais ne s'approcha pas du bar. Je me levai et restais debout un instant, avant de faire face à Sora et Naminé.

- Je pense que je vais rentrer.  
Naminé sirota la fin de son Mojito.  
- Comme tu veux.  
Je vérifiai si mon paquet de clopes était toujours dans la poche de ma veste.  
- Sora, tu la raccompagneras ?  
Il ne me répondis que par un vague hochement de la tête.  
- On se voit demain au Rockefeller, comme prévu.  
- Ouai, à demain.

Je les saluai et repartais en direction du salon. Un type que je ne connaissais pas me fis un signe de la main auquel je ne pris pas la peine de répondre. Les invités dans le salon avaient tous pris place dans les fauteuils et canapés de velours pourpre, discutant des derniers potins qui couraient sur la réputation des familles les plus riches de la ville. Je quittais l'appartement.  
Je prenais le temps de fumer une cigarette avant de prendre mon taxi. Les lumières de la ville agressaient mes yeux, exténués par le manque de sommeil. Cependant, l'air frais me faisait du bien. La porte de l'immeuble s'ouvrit et quelques unes des personnes présentes à la soirée me dépassèrent pour monter dans la limousine garée sur le bas côté. Elle démarra puis glissa sous la lueur des réverbères. Roxas n'avait pas fait les choses à moitié pour son arrivée à New York. Il avait emménagé à Park Avenue, invité les filles et fils des hommes les plus importants de la ville et... Je repensais à ce baiser qui aurait pu être échangé entre nous deux. Un taxi s'approchait, je lui fis signe de s'arrêter. Au moment où je m'avançais pour ouvrir la portière une main retint mon bras.

- Tu pars déjà ?  
Je fis volte-face. Je dégageai mon bras de son emprise.  
- Oui, j'ai pas mal d'heures de sommeil à rattraper.  
Il planta son regard mystérieux dans le mien.  
- Très bien. On devrait prévoir quelque chose dans la semaine, qu'est-ce que t'en dis ?  
Mon coeur accéléra.  
- Je...euh, si tu veux. Je demanderai à Sora et Naminé s'ils pourront être libres pour l'occasion.  
Il me souris et je ne pouvais détacher mes yeux des siens. Je devinais que sa proposition ne concernait pas une sortie entre amis au coeur de Manhattan. Néanmoins, un doute subsistait et une question me brûlait les lèvres alors qu'il repartait en direction de l'immeuble.  
- Roxas ?  
Il se retourna. Ses cheveux ondulèrent au grès d'une brise douçâtre.  
- Pourquoi es-tu revenu vivre à New York ?  
Il pris un air absent, et il regarda au loin.  
- Central Park me manquait.

Puis il poussa la porte du bâtiment et disparut à l'intérieur. Le vent fit voleter un vieux journal déjà lu. La ville ne m'avait jamais parue aussi calme. Un calme assourdissant.


	4. Madison

Voilà ENFIN le 4è chapitre de cette fic. Je suis désolé de la publier si tard...Il faut dire que je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps ces derniers mois pour écrire, et ce chapitre est resté longtemps en suspens. Il peut paraître un peu monotone (j'ai eu quelque panne d'imagination à certains passages...), mais je promet de me rattrapper sur le 5è !  
(Il se peut que je rallonge la fin avant de publier le chapitre suivant, donc : sous réserve de modifications ^^)

Bonne lecture, j'espère !

**

* * *

**

**Madison**

**

* * *

  
**

Il était 13h30 lorsque je pris conscience de la lumière du soleil qui frappait mon visage à travers la fenêtre de mon appartement. « 'fait chier, les autres vont m'attendre ». J'enfilai un des jeans qui jonchaient le sol et après un bref passage dans la salle de bain dévalais les escaliers de l'immeuble en trombe. Le soleil m'aveugla un moment. C'était encore une de ces journées d'été à mourir de chaud.  
Une bonne vingtaine de minutes plus tard, je me retrouvais seul devant le Rockefeller Center. « J'ai bien fait de me dépêcher... ». C'est alors que je repérais Sora, seul, assis sur un des banc de la Plaza.

- Eh ! Ça va depuis hier ?, lui lançais-je.  
Il déglutit son frappuccino.  
- Ouai, ça peut aller. T'es pas venu avec Naminé ?  
- Non, je pensais qu'elle t'accompagnait.

Il haussa les épaules et continuait de boire. C'était elle qui nous avait proposé de passer l'après-midi au centre commercial, et je ne voyais pas ce que nous allions faire en attendant son arrivée. Je ne savais pas non plus de quoi discuter avec Sora. L'incident de la veille n'avait pas l'air de le soucier.

- Hum...euh, ça te dit de faire un tour ?  
Compte tenu de l'air ennuyé qu'il prenait, je voyais bien que ma proposition n'était pas la bienvenue.  
- Je crois qu'on a que ça à faire de toute façon.

Il m'emboîta le pas, son gobelet de chez Starbucks en main. La chaleur devenait insupportable. « J'aurais mieux faire de rester à chez moi, je crois ». Je cherchais à engager la conversation.

- Comment s'est terminée la soirée hier chez Roxas ?  
- Plutôt bien.  
Je levai les yeux au ciel.  
- C'est assez explicite, ouai. Vous avez rencontré du monde après mon départ ?  
- Non.  
Par-dessus la chaleur qui devenait insupportable, son attitude commençait sérieusement à m'énerver. Je vérifiai mes appels sur mon portable : aucun message de la part de Naminé.  
- Et Naminé ne t'a pas précisé si elle faisait quelque chose avant de nous rejoindre ?  
- Non, elle ne m'a rien dit.  
- Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fout alors ? Qu'elle ne compte pas sur moi pour l'attendre éternellement.  
Sora me jeta un regard rancunier.  
- Et c'est toi qui dit ça, le mec qui arrive une heure après le rendez-vous fixé ? Laisse-moi rire.

Je fus partagé entre l'envie de le féliciter pour avoir prononcé plus de deux mots en une journée et celle de le laisser planter à Rockefeller. Malgré tout, l'envie de l'embrasser éperdument me tenaillait de l'intérieur.

- Je croyais t'avoir déjà présenter mes excuses, non ? Alors arrête un peu avec cette histoire.

Son verre frappa le sol d'un bruit sourd, déversant le liquide glacé qu'il contenait. Je réalisais que je venais de le saisir par le poignet. Je baissai les yeux en direction de la flaque de thé glacé.

- Désolé. Je...ne me suis pas rendu compte que...

Je relâchai son poignet. Il se le massa amèrement de l'autre autre main.

- Je suis désolé Sora. Je n'ai pas voulu...  
- C'est pas grave. Il y a pas mal de choses que tu n'as pas voulu faire ces derniers temps on dirait.

Mon coeur s'arrêta un instant. « Que voulait-il dire par là ? ». La sonnerie de mon téléphone me tira hors de mes pensées. C'était Naminé.

- Allô, Riku ?  
- Ouai. Tu fous quoi ?  
- Je suis désolée, mais j'ai eu un petit changement de programme.  
Je crispais mes doigt autour de l'appareil, excédé.  
- Comment ça un « changement de programme » ?  
- Eh bien figures-toi que Roxas vient de m'appeler et...  
- Pardon ?  
Mon sang se glaça dans mes veines.  
- Roxas t'as appelée ?  
- Oui, lui-même. Il voudrait nous voir aujourd'hui.  
Je déglutissais avec peine. Je jetai un oeil derrière-moi : Sora attendait dans l'ombre d'un arbre. Il s'aperçut que je le regardais. Je lui souris.  
- Vers quelle heure précisément ?  
- 15h.  
- Et où ça ?  
Notre conversation ressemblait plus à un interrogatoire qu'un dialogue entre amis. Mais l'idée que Roxas aie décidé d'une nouvelle occasion pour nous revoir aussi vite me perturbait.  
- Central Park.

Le taxi nous déposa au croisement de la 5e et de la 60e. Naminé nous attendait, vêtue d'un ensemble élégant de chez Ann Taylor, ses lunettes de soleil plaquées sur son visage. Elle nous salua d'une bise distinguée.

- Roxas m'a dit qu'il nous rejoindrait devant l'étang, à côté du zoo.  
Elle s'évanta d'une main.  
- Il fait une de ces chaleurs, c'est insupportable.  
- Et encore, t'as pas eu à glander une demi-heure à Rockefeller.  
Bien que ses yeux étaient dissimulés derrière ses grandes lunettes noires, je devinais le regard indigné qu'elle me lançait.  
- Oh, c'est l'heure des reproches, c'est ça ?  
Sora laissa échapper un petit ricanement.  
- Non, pas du tout, ironisai-je.  
- C'est quoi cette chemise hideuse que tu portes, d'ailleurs ?  
Elle la pinça dramatiquement du bout des doigts et affichait un signe de mépris :  
- Vous auriez du faire les boutiques à la Plaza en attendant.

Nous traversions l'allée du parc qui menait à l'étang que Roxas nous avait indiqué. Un détail me vint soudainement à l'esprit.

- Au fait, comment se fait-il que Roxas aie ton numéro, Naminé ?  
Elle m'adressa un sourire victorieux.  
- Eh bien vois-tu, hier, quand tu es parti, Roxas a passé le reste de la soirée avec nous. Au final, on s'est dit qu'on devrait se revoir dans la semaine. Donc, on s'est échangé nos numéros.  
- Je vois.  
Au fond de moi, j'étais furieux. Furieux qu'ils aient créé de nouveau le contact avec Roxas, bien que cela paraissait inévitable. Ou alors était-ce Roxas qui me mettait hors de moi. Il avait profité de mon absence pour saisir l'occasion de passer un après-midi ensemble. Ces agissements étaient exaspérant. Cependant, j'étais à Central Park, avec eux. Et une tête blonde émergea entre les arbres.

- Roxas !  
Il regarda sa montre, une Armani visiblement.  
- Vous êtes ponctuels.  
Naminé le poussa du coude.  
- Comme d'habitude. Mais un peu plus et ces deux-là auraient eu du retard.  
Sora lui fit les gros yeux.  
- Je te signale qu'on t'atten...  
Je lui coupai la parole.  
- Ah oui, Naminé est si ponctuelle, dis-je avec le sourire le plus superficiel qu'une personne pouvait porter. Nous, nous avions du mal à trouver Central Park.  
- Tu as toujours ce sens de l'humour si recherché, Riku.  
- Toujours, confirmai-je.  
Naminé nous pris par les bras et pressa le pas.  
- Oui, oui, oui...Riku est très drôle. Il me fait mourir de rire. Mais pour l'instant je meurs plutôt de soif. On se trouve un coin où boire quelque chose ?  
- Et si on allait au Lexi's ? proposa Sora.  
Naminé baissa ses lunettes de soleil et le regarda.  
- Sérieusement ? Ce café démodé ?  
Il se gratta la tête, embarrassé.  
- C'est pas le plus chic du coin mais je l'aime bien.  
- Oui bien je n'ai pas nécessairement l'envie de m'y rendre. En plus, il n'est pas sur la 74e ?  
Sora acquiesça. Je le trouvais charmant quand il prenait cet air timide, presque enfantin.  
- C'est quand même pas à côté. Démodé et trop loin, moi je dis non.  
Roxas s'avança.  
- Je vous aurais bien invité à prendre un verre chez moi. Mais c'est aussi loin.  
Un sourire radieux illumina le visage de Naminé.  
- Ça nous donnera une magnifique occasion de revoir l'endroit sans la foule d'hier soir !  
Naminé nous entraîna avec elle. Je saisis le bras de Sora, dépassé par la situation. Je vis, à ma grande suprise, que mon geste le réconforta.

Le grand appartement qui avait accueilli des centaines d'invités la veille avait retrouvé une atmosphère paisible. Le soleil baignait la grande salle à manger d'une lumière éclatante. Roxas nous invita à nous asseoir dans les fauteuils situés près des grandes baies vitrées qui offraient une vue incroyable sur New York.

- Le panorama est splendide, le gratifia Naminé.  
Roxas sourit gentiment.  
- Oui, ça m'a tout de suite séduit quand j'ai visité cet appartement. D'ici on aperçoit Roosevelt Island. Et à l'étage, depuis les chambres, on a vue sur Central Park.  
- C'est dément !  
Naminé se leva de son fauteuil et fit coulisser la baie vitrée. L'air chaud de l'extérieur s'infiltra dans la pièce. Roxas se dirigea vers le bar.

- Sora, tu veux boire quelque chose ?  
- Euh...un verre d'eau me suffira.

Roxas sourit, amusé par la sobriété de la boisson.

- Ok, et toi Riku ?

Je quittais les buildings des yeux et tournai mon regard vers lui.

- Bien ça dépend de ce que tu as à me proposer...

Un éclat brilla dans ses yeux. Soudain, les souvenirs de la veille m'envahirent à nouveau. Je devinais amèrement ses pensées. Il sortit des verres depuis le meuble du bar.

- Si ça ne te gênes pas, je te prépare un cocktail fait maison.  
Tu me diras ce que tu en penses, ajouta-t-il avec un son sourire charmeur habituel.

Naminé réapparut derrière la baie vitrée. Ses immenses lunettes Gucci lui couvrant le visage.

- Sora !

Il leva les yeux vers elle, toujours d'un air aussi ennuyé.  
Naminé posa les mains sur ses hanches, visiblement agacée.

- Bouge-toi ! Il faut que tu admires cette vue. C'est encore plus beau que ton appartement : tu as de quoi être vert.

Sora enjamba le seuil vers l'extérieur sans broncher et referma la vitre derrière lui.  
Roxas déposa le cocktail devant moi et s'assit à mes côtés. Nous étions seuls, à nouveau. Les battements de mon coeur se firent plus rapides. Je portais le verre à mes lèvres et bus une gorgée. Je sentais que Roxas me dévisageait.

- Alors ?

La douce chaleur de l'alcool brûla ma trachée. Je le regardai.

- C'est pas mauvais.

Il posa sa main sur mon genou. Je sursautai légèrement, surpris par son geste.

- Je prends ça comme un compliment venant de toi.

Je reposai mon verre.

- Alors, tu comptes reprendre tes études à Manhattan ?

Je lui posais la question tout en doutant qu'il me réponde « non ».

- Oui.  
- Et dans quelle université tu comptes t'inscrire ?

Il se frotta la nuque.

- En réalité, mon inscription est déjà terminée. Je vais intégrer le Hunter College.

Sa réponse me laissa sans voix. Tout d'abord, il revient à New York, et ensuite il m'annonce qu'il étudiera dans la même université que moi. Ces coïncidences devenaient embarrassantes. Je redoutais de lui poser davantage de questions.

- Je t'assure Sora, chez Minetti's l'ambiance craint. Il faut vraiment que quelqu'un t'apprennes quels sont les restaurants branchés de Manhattan.

Naminé et Sora entrèrent dans le salon et prirent place dans les fauteuils en face de nous. Elle retira ses lunettes et recoiffait ses cheveux.

- Alors Roxas, parle-nous un peu de toi. Tout le monde est intrigué par ton retour à Manhattan.

Ce dernier avança poliment les boissons vers eux.

- Eh bien, justement j'annonçais à Riku que j'étudierais à Hunter à la rentrée.  
- Tu es sérieux ? lui demanda Naminé, suprise.  
- Oui, c'est à deux pas d'ici, et l'endroit me plaît bien.  
- Évidemment que cet endroit te plaise. C'est Hunter.

Il souria gentiment.


	5. Rich, famous, spoiled

Eh bien voilà ENFIN la suite tant attendue de cette fiction ! (non en fait je crois que plus personne ne l'attendait tellement j'ai mis de temps à la poster). Beaucoup de choses changent cette année, beaucoup de projets aussi, entre autres un projet de roman beaucoup plus sérieux, voilà pourquoi je suis si lent à continuer Silverlight. J'espère tout de même ne pas laisser tomber cette fiction, j'ai encore des personnages à inclure et à développer ! Alors je prendrais mon temps dans le but de ne pas bâcler cette histoire.  
Bonne lecture, et merci à ceux qui me lisent (s'il y en a encore :/ ).

**

* * *

  
**

**Rich, famous, spoiled.**

La nuit venait de tomber sur Central Park, un vent léger balayant le feuillage des arbres. Les réverbères éclairaient faiblement le chemin que Sora et moi empruntions. Le gravier crissait sous nos pas.

- Tu penses que Roxas est déjà là-bas ?  
- Euh, il m'a prévenu qu'il y serait aux environs de 10h. Donc, oui, je pense qu'il y est déjà, lui répondis-je avec un sourire.

Il me regarda, et me rendit la pareille. Étonnement, nous ne croisions aucune personne. Par cette chaleur persistante, les gens devaient certainement rester cloîtrés dans leurs appartements climatisés. J'appréciais néanmoins cette ambiance nocturne. Quelques coassements se faisaient entendre depuis l'étang non loin de nous, bercés par le doux clapotement de l'eau.  
Je pressais le pas dans cette direction.

- Riku ?

Je me retournai et lui fis signe de me suivre.

- Allez viens !

Il me suivis, vaguement intrigué par ce qu'il me prenait soudainement.  
Arrivés au bord de l'étang je m'asseyais sur le tapis d'herbe sombre. D'une main, je tapotais le sol à côté de moi, invitant Sora à s'asseoir.

- Riku, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?  
- Je profite de la nuit, lui répondis-je, amusé.

Il s'assit à son tour, faisant face à l'immense miroir dans lequel apparaissait un croissant de lune.

- C'est calme, dit-il d'un souffle.

Ses cheveux habituellement ébouriffés lui donnait un air ahuri. Je souriais bêtement, il leva les yeux vers moi.

- Quoi ?

Je passais ma main dans ses cheveux.

- T'es marrant.

Il leva les sourcils et écarta ma main. J'approchais l'autre de son menton et me pencha pour l'embrasser.

- Riku...  
- Ne me dis pas que tu n'aime pas ça..., lui chuchotais-je avant d'atteindre ses lèvres.

Il ne m'opposa aucune résistance et se laissait faire. Il se penchait davantage en arrière au fur et à mesure que je l'embrassais. Sa main attrapa ma nuque. Je glissai la mienne sous sa chemise en soie et embrassais son cou baigné d'un parfum enivrant.

- Riku, on devrait y aller, non ?

Je continuais de l'embrasser mais il me repoussa.

- T'es chiant.  
- Mais tu a aimé, lui souris-je.

Il se redressa et à ma grande surprise il m'embrassa de nouveau.

- Tu racontes n'importe quoi, rétorqua-t-il.

Il reprit le chemin en direction de la 59è. Je me relevai pour le rejoindre.

22h00. La salle de réception était bondée de monde. Plusieurs têtes que j'avais déjà vues à la soirée de bienvenue de Roxas était présentes. J'aperçus notamment Saix et Marluxia qui discutaient dans un coin de la salle. Saix m'aperçut à son tour. N'ayant aucune envie d'entreprendre une conversation avec lui, je me retournai vers Sora.

« Tu viens ? On va voir si Naminé est là.

Il aquiesça d'un geste de la tête.

- Je ne pensais pas qu'il y aurait autant de monde à une soirée de la XIIIth Academy, s'étonna Sora.

- Eh bien je pense qu'ils ont voulu jouer la carte de la sociabilité pour une fois.

Une immense banderole de velours noir marquée de l'insigne argenté _XIIIth_ avait été étendue au dessus de la scène. Un groupe de musiciens s'y affairait à brancher leurs instruments.

Nous nous approchions difficilement de la scène, espérant retrouver en chemin Naminé et Roxas. Je croisais alors un regard qui m'était familier. Un type à la mèche bleutée me dévisageait avec un regard de marbre. Je ne sais pourquoi un frisson me parcouru l'échine. Une fille s'immisça dans notre champ de vision en lui sautant au cou, s'écriant : « Zexion ! », puis il la repoussa délicatement.

Sora me retint alors par le bras.

- Hey, regarde, ils sont là-bas.

Il me désigna le buffet qui était installé non loin de nous.

- Évidemment, là où il y a de l'alcool, il y a Naminé, dis-je d'un ton solennel.

Cette dernière nous aperçut et poussa du coude Roxas pour lui montrer que nous étions arrivés. Il se retourna, un verre à la main.

- Vous êtes longs, dites-moi. Mais ça je n'ai pas vraiment besoin de le préciser.

Je lui répondis par un sourire pincé. À mes côtés, Sora rougissait légèrement. Cela n'échappa pas à Naminé qui s'empressa d'ajouter :

- Dites-moi tout. Je sais qu'il s'est passé quelque chose et je veux le savoir.

J'émis un rire narquois.

- Il n'y a rien que tu aies besoin de savoir.

Je remarquai l'air confus qui s'était dessiné sur le visage de Roxas.

- Okay, comme tu veux. Je le découvrirai tôt ou tard de toute manière.

On entendit le leader du groupe qui s'était installé sur la scène murmurer vaguement leur nom et ils commencèrent à jouer une chanson assez plaisante. Naminé tendit sa main vers Roxas.

- Tu viens ? On se rapproche de la scène.

- Euh...mais je...  
- Oh arrête d'être coincé ! Viens !

Et elle l'entraina derrière elle.

Sora était toujours aussi rouge. Je le frappais amicalement dans le dos.

- C'est bon remets-en toi !

Visiblement contrarié, il pris la direction des pas de Naminé. Je haussai les épaules et renonçais de le suivre. Ce n'était pas étonnant qu'il y ait autant de monde dans la salle : le groupe était plutôt bon. Une main se posa alors sur mon épaule. Je fronçais les sourcils un instant et fis volte-face.

- Saïx, quelle bonne surprise, dis-je amèrement.

- Content que tu sois venu à notre petite soirée.

- Petite, oui c'est le mot, ironisai-je.

- Je ne pensais pas une fois de plus que tu viendrais, vu à quel point tu apprécies la XIIIth Academy.

- Oui, je suis vraiment...imprévisible.

Je lui tapotai brièvement l'épaule puis tentai de m'éclipser mais il me retint.

- Et nous sommes plus qu'honorés que Roxas soit venu. Vous n'êtes pas arrivés ensemble je crois ?

- Non, en effet, répondis-je, ennuyé.

Il s'empressa de demander :

- Oh, il y a eu un petit différent ?

Je fronçais les sourcils. Mais pourquoi me parlait-t-il sans arrêt de Roxas ?

- Aucun, non. Nous sommes toujours aussi bons amis.

Ses lèvres formèrent un sourire sournois.

- Oui, de _très_ bons amis.

C'est alors que le type aux cheveux rosâtres de la dernière fois vînt nous rejoindre. Vêtu d'un ensemble Armani plus qu'élégant, il me tendit la main.

- Comment vas-tu ?

- Bien, je te remercie. Et toi ?

- La soirée est une réussite, donc, je suis heureux que tout aille pour le mieux.

- Oui, il est surtout très enthousiaste depuis que Naminé est arrivée, renchérit Saïx en m'adressant un clin d'oeil.

Je souriais poliment. « Mais quelle plaie ce mec... » pensai-je. Marluxia me regarda, craignant ma réaction.

- Saïx, toujours à fouiner dans les affaires des autres...

Nos regards pointèrent tous dans la même direction. Un regard de marbre fixait Saïx puis vînt rencontrer le mien.

- Zexion...Larxene ne te colle plus aux basques ?

- Non, je crois qu'elle a trouvé un substitut. Je suis tranquille pour un moment je pense.

Son regard mystérieux toujours plongé dans le mien, il ajouta :

- Alors, tu es Riku, je me trompes ?

- Tu ne te trompes pas, non. C'est bien moi.

- Mmmh...

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Zexion est tout le temps aussi...étrange, me chuchota Marluxia.

Je roulais des yeux. Son étrangeté commençait à m'ennuyer sérieusement. Je décidais d'aller retrouver Sora et les autres.  
- Bon, eh bien, heureux d'avoir fait ta connaissance, Zexion, le saluai-je.  
Il était sur le point d'ajouter quelque chose mais je les quittai rapidement. La salle était en effervescence. Le groupe venait d'entamer une reprise des Pixies, acclamée par la foule. J'appréciais la musique quelques instants en regardant les personnes reprendre le refrain toutes en choeur. Décidément, ils avaient du succès, et une soirée où se rencontrent fils de producteurs et autres gérants de multinationales pourrait leur garantir un tremplin prometteur. Ces types de la XIIIth Academy savent vraiment bien gérer leurs soirées. Et l'invitation si précoce de notre nouveau venu démontrait déjà l'intérêt qu'ils lui portaient.  
Le break musical me tira de mes pensées.  
Naminé et Roxas émergèrent de la foule, bras dessus, bras dessous.

- T'es vraiment idiot, Riku, de ne pas t'être rapproché avec nous, me lança Naminé.  
- Je voyais bien d'ici aussi, tu sais, rétorquai-je sans hésiter.  
Sora nous rejoignit à son tour.  
- Il fait une de ces chaleurs, j'étouffe...  
Nos regards se croisèrent. Je pensais l'entraîner dehors et continuer ce que l'on avait commencé au bord de l'étang de Central Park. Naminé le pris alors par le bras et ils se dirigèrent vers l'extérieur.  
- Tu n'as pas tort pour une fois ! Viens, on va prendre l'air.

Roxas leva des yeux malicieux vers mois. Je me sentis rougir.  
- Hum... Alors, t'as apprécié le groupe ?  
- Oui, j'aime assez leur style. Ils ont de l'avenir à mon avis.  
Marluxia s'approcha vivement de nous.  
- Ah, Naminé est déjà partie ?  
Je le regardai, interloqué.  
- Non, elle est juste dehors avec Sora.  
Il parut déçu.  
- Bon, je vais vous laisser entre...euh...  
Il avait baissé les yeux vers ma main, et je réalisai que celle de Roxas s'en était rapproché dangereusement. Je reculai. Marluxia partit.  
Je jetai un oeil autour de nous afin de m'assurer que personne n'avait été témoin de la scène.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? lui demandai-je, furieux, mais sans hausser la voix, voulant éviter d'attirer l'attention sur nous.  
La confusion dans laquelle je l'avais mis le laissa sans voix. Il fixa le sol, embarrassé.  
- Des problèmes ? souffla une voix dans mon dos.

Il s'agissait une fois de plus du type à la mèche bleutée. « Mais qu'est-ce qu'il vient foutre lui ? »  
- Non, merci de t'en inquiéter, lui répondis-je.  
Il émis un léger rictus.  
- Ah, j'aurais cru pourtant qu'il y avait quelque chose entre vous deux.  
Il croisa les bras et observa Roxas.  
- Et bien tu te trompes, il n'y a rien. Absolument rien.  
J'avais fixé Roxas avec dureté durant ces dernières paroles. Ses yeux semblèrent devenir humides. Il s'éloigna.  
Zexion posa une main sur mon épaule, un sourire sadique sur les lèvres.  
- Tu es plutôt convaincant.  
Je sortis de la salle.

Sora était appuyé sur le rebord du perron avec Naminé. Il stoppèrent leur discussion en me voyant arriver et parurent surpris de me voir seul. J'anticipai leur question qui serait inévitable.  
- Roxas profite encore du concert à l'intérieur, mentis-je. Et j'avais besoin de prendre l'air.  
Je regardais le parc plongé dans la nuit. Personne ne disait mot. L'air était calme et apaisant. Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent.  
- Je me demande si je vais aller à la soirée organisé par Marymount...  
Sora se tourna vers Naminé, l'air hagar.  
- Pourquoi n'y irais-tu pas ?  
Elle remonta la bretelle de sa robe, voyant que des jeunes mâles à la recherche d'une conquête l'observaient depuis le parc avec une attitude libidineuse.  
- Je sais pas.  
- Je pense que tu devrais y aller, tu pourrais y faire des rencontres intéressantes.  
- Tu dis ça simplement pour que je t'y invite.  
Sora se gratta la tête, gêné.  
- Pas du tout !  
Naminé pris un air qui se voulait plus sérieux.

- Alors, qu'est-ce que qui s'est passé avant la fête tout à l'heure ?  
Sora et moi échangeâmes un regard, surpris pas le changement de conversation aussi soudain. À croire qu'elle avait attendu que nous ne soyons que tous les trois pour aborder ce sujet.  
- On t'a déjà dit qu'il n'y avait rien à savoir.  
-Et moi je vous dit qu'il y a quelque chose...  
Elle nous désigna du doigt et ajouta :  
- … entre vous deux.  
J'éclatai de rire.  
- Nous deux ? Tu déconnes ?  
Je regardai Sora qui arborait un sourire incertain, puis Naminé. Ma réaction ne semblait pas l'avoir convaincue, mais elle n'insista pas.  
- Bon, on retourne à l'intérieur ?

Elle se leva. Les types du parc la sifflèrent mais elle n'y prêta pas la moindre attention.  
Dans la salle, le groupe avait repris la setlist, mais moins de monde était présent, probablement disséminé dans les autres salles du bâtiment.

- On peut enfin respirer ici, souffla Naminé, elle déroba un verre de champagne à un des serveurs qui passait près d'elle. Je l'imitai.  
Je voyais Sora chercher Roxas du regard lorsque Marluxia fit irruption au sein de notre petit trio.  
Il semblait usé. L'alcool, certainement.  
- Vous ne venez pas participer aux jeux organisés par l'académie ?  
À en voir nos visages interloqués, il en conclut rapidement que nous n'avions aucune idée de quoi il parlait.  
- Au premier étage, salle B012. Pas mal de monde est là-haut en ce moment. Et croyez-moi, c'est la folie.  
Sora exprima son ennui dans un souffle. Naminé bu le reste de son champagne d'une traite.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'on attend ? s'exclama-t-elle.  
Sora et moi restions stoïques.  
- Bon, réagissez ! Ou bien je dois vous trainer jusqu'à l'étage ?  
- Moi j'ai bien envie de rentrer...  
- Sora, tu es plus qu'exécrable en ce moment ! Je t'y traines de force ! insista Naminé. Riku ?  
- Ouai, accorde-moi deux minutes et je vous rejoins.  
Sora se retrouva entrainé à son grand dam vers le premier étage, d'où provenaient des rires et des aboiements puérils. Le couloir que j'empruntais était désert et plongé dans une demi-obscurité, le clair de lune filtrant à travers les grandes baies vitrées qui donnaient sur le parc de l'université. Peu à peu le vacarme festif se fit moindre, et je pus entendre le claquement de mes pas sur le sol, lents et réguliers. J'aperçus alors une silhouette agenouillée contre un mur. « Encore un de ces étudiants trop ivres pour tenir debout » pensais-je avec dédain. J'arrivais à sa hauteur et réalisai que son visage m'étais tout compte fait famillier.


End file.
